edainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise of Angmar: Remastered
SilverElf's mind: "But what if the Angmar campaign was... in Edain". And a new submod was born. The concept is simple, we take the Angmar campaign and make it use the fixed plots system so as to be compatible with Edain. And then we add some stuff. The stuff added varies but ranges from extra objectives for some added difficulty, extra heroes and some bonus objectives... and Gildor (after all why would we not include such an extremely skilled scout). All of Angmar's heroes appear at least once, but because of their number you won't be able to play with all of them in every mission. The reasoning behind each hero are sometimes loosely based on the Angmar RP that is hosted here on Modding Union. The submod is complete. Information and download links (+installation guide) can be found on the Submod Page on Modding Union here Levels 1. Foundations of Angmar Please don't walk on the fortresses The Witch King and Durmarth have arrived in Angmar and must now convince the the Black Numenoreans present in the area to fight for them, along the way they will meet unlikely allies to aid them. Why the heroes? Well, it is mentioned in Durmarth's RP that he once went into the North to tame Trolls so there he is. Also, sorry for all the Trolls lovers but the Troll units and heroes will only be present in this level and as part of the starting army sometimes but you will not be able to train them. 2. Fall of Rhudaur Where's Hwaldar? Mandated by the Witch-King, Zaphragor and Helegwen, a Numenorean of Rhudaur and a hillwoman, that rose into power, have come to convince Hwaldar and the Hillmen to serve the Iron Crown, they must first free Hwaldar he has been captured by the troops of Arnor. Mornamarth is following them close behind with troops and supplies to create a base which will arrive once the east side of the is clear of all enemies. Why the heroes? Zaphragor and Helegwen, a numenorean of Rhudaur and a hillwoman in the RP, they have joined up with the Iron Crown in hopes of a better future and desire to convince the rest of their people to do so. We have also established Mornamarth as commander, not one leading and inspiring the troops but rather sitting at the back, ordering troops around. 3. Invasion of Amon Sul But the Fourth one stayed up Now that Angmar has risen in the North and Rhudaur has fallen in the east, it is time for the West to suffer the same fate, it will begin at the watchtower of Amon Sul. Zaphragor and Mornamarth have rejoined with the Witch King and now lay siege to the Arnor fortress. Why the heroes? Zaphragor is Witch-King's first blade, while Mornmarth commands the troops from the back, Zaphragor is first on the battlefield, carving a bloody path through the enemy lines. Mornamarth, of course, is the army commander and the Witch-King needs no explanation. 4. The Dark Lord's Eye Please stop trying to shoot the Nuclear Palantir King Arveleg has managed to flee Amon Sul with the palantir, the enforcer Durmarth has been sent on his trace, with the zealot Zaphragor tailing him. The King seeks refuge in an Arnorien Outpost, but the wolves of Angmar give in no respite, will he make it in time? Why the heroes? As an enforcer, we portray Durmath as a hunter, carrying out the Witch-King's dirty work. So it seemed obvious to have him, the second pick was to have Drauglin, however, we wanted the player to be able to make use of Durmath's Guardsman Palantir, so a more expensive, tankier hero was required. Zaphragor seemed like a reasonable choice. 5. The Barrow Downs Downs? With the King dead it is the Prince's turn to join his forefathers. The men of Arnor are not fools, and they hide behind their great walls in hope that Angmar's armies will smash against it like water on rock. But they are prideful people, if we desecrate the tombs of their ancestors they will march out to wash their honour. Gulzar must stand atop the barrow, the Sorcerer's reputation will anger the Arnoriens further. Why the heroes? Gulzar was a bit of an obvious pick, since this is the first time the player has access to sorcerers. Hwaldar leads the hillmen that protect Gulzar and his sorcerers. However, those are not the only heroes, a few more will join your ranks as reinforcements arrive, so make sure to clear the map of Barrow Guards. 6. Carn Dum Remember kids, Dum spelled backwards is Mud In an attempt to give Arnor the time to recover, the Elves lead an attack upon Carn Dum. Glorfindel leads the charge alongside Cirdan seeking to push back the evil. If they succeed, all the Witch-King's effort will have been and vain and Sauron will be much displeased. However, victory for Carn Dum will ride this war of the Elves' presence. The Witch-King, Mornamarth and Helegwen must now fend off the Elves while Zaphragor and Durmarth rally their forces in order to muster a war force strong enough to shatter the elves' offensive. Why the heroes? Witch-King was a must, what ruler wouldn't be present to defend his strong hold. Mornamarth is the stewart of Carn Dum so of course he would be present. Helegwen is more of a gameplay choice, a ranged hero can be very useful in siege and her crowd control abilities will play a key role in sealing off the chokepoints. 7. Barrow Wights I see dead people! While both Angmar and Arnor recover, the Witch-King sends a small party back to the royal barrows. The Supreme sorcerer, Gulzar, has for mission to cast a giant plague on the entire country, however such a ritual requires a great amount of power to cast, and power must be drawn from the souls of the fallen. But they must hurry, if the sun rises, the light will disrupt the ritual. Once again, this ancient burial ground shall be desecrated by magic. Why the heroes? While everybody is busy rebuilding the two that weren't present at the battle are off to their nefarious schemes again. Gulzar was a must be, as the mission is once again very heavily sorcerer focused. And Hwaldar provided a nice synergy in the last mission so we decided to give him an another opportunity to gain some levels to reach that sweet sweet lvl 10 ability. 8. Fornost Next Stop, Graceland! Several years have passed since the great plague has begun, much of Arnor is now desolate and the remain of this once mighty kingdom of Men have fallen back into their final stronghold, Fornost. With Carn Dum rebuilt and at the height of his power, Witch King now lays siege to the fortress, throwing everything at it and emptying all the lands of Angmar. The fall of Fornost would mean the end for the Kingdom of Arnor... Why the heroes? Well I mean, it's the last level, why wouldn't we add every hero? Demo Stream Credits SilverElf: Concepts, Strings Necro: Mapping, Scripting Julio229 and Haman: TestingCategory:Submod Category:Community Creation